A Very Glee Musical
by Juliet Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Blaine Anderson is the coolest guy in school. So is his best friend, Finn Hudson, and his other frumpy friend, Rachel. And Kurt is Finn's stupid, dumb step brother. Not to mention the return of Karofksy. McKinley is totally awesome.  AVPM/Glee parody
1. Back to McKinley

**I don't own. (Obviously AU.) And a total crack!fic.**

**Pairings: Finchel, Klaine, and Jeriam. (Jeramiah/Sam)**

**Chapter One: Back To McKinley**

Blaine Anderson tugged on his shirt as he walked through the doors of McKinley. This was his second home, and he could always count on his best friends Finn and Rachel. He heard that Finn's brother was a freshman ths year. When he left his aunt and uncle's home yesterday, it felt good. Because, now he was at the one place he wanted to be.

McKinley. Everyone was so friendly, (except for Jesse), and he didn't have any jocks that wanted revenge to attack him a lot. Nope. A normal school year.

He began to sing.

"Underneath these stairs  
I hear the sneers and feel glares of my cousin, my uncle and my aunt.  
Can't believe how cruel they are and it stings my cool guitar to know that they'll never ever give me what I want."

Onlookers nodded sympathetically.

"I know I don't deserve these stupid rules made by the Dursleys here on Privet drive.  
Can't take all of these idiots,  
but despite all of my struggles,  
I'm still alive."

Puck nodded his head to beat, and Blaine gave him a high-five. Everyone knew he was the coolest guy in school, all because in kindergarten he stood up to Karofksy, who moved the very next day. He was a school hero.

"Im sick of summer and this waiting around.  
Man, it's September, and I'm skipping this town  
Hey it's no mystery, theres nothing here for me now  
I gotta get back to McKinley,  
I gotta get back to school.  
Gotta get myself to McKinley,  
where everybody knows I'm cool."

Santana grinned and fist bumped him.

"Back to nice girls and bitches, and to a magical glee,  
to jocks and to goths and to a magical me.  
Its all that I love, and it's all that I need.  
McKinley, McKinley, I think I'm going back-"

Mike Chang backflipped off of a locker.

"I'll see my friends, gonna laugh 'til we explode  
Take my Ferrari, gonna take to the road  
No way this year anyone's gonna get beat up, and it's gonna be totally awesome!  
I'll make some plays, with a flick of my wrist  
Defeat the other team, we won't be missed!  
And do it all with my best friend Finn, 'cuz together we're totally awesome!"

Finn came out of the locker room and grinned. "Together we're totally awesome!"

"Hey, man, what's going on?"

"Oh, I was just checking on my football gear. But c'mon suit up and we'll go play."

Finn also began to sing.

"It's been so long, but we're going back  
Don't go for work, don't go there for class!"

Blaine cut in.

"As long as were together-"

"- gonna kick some ass!"

They joined together and sang some two part harmony.

"... and its gonna be totally awesome!  
This year we'll take everybody by surprise,  
stay up all night, act like tough guys!"

Rachel Berry, offended that they hadn't asked her to join the impromptu performance, butted into the song.

"But let's not forget that we need to perform well in glee  
If we want to pass Sectionals!"

Finn groaned and muttered, "God, Rach, what a buzzkill."

Rachel sighed and continued her song.

"I may be frumpy, but I'm super smart  
Check out my grades, they're "A's" for a start  
What I lack in looks well I make up in heart,  
And well guys, yeah, that's totally awesome  
This year I plan to study a lot..."

Finn raised his hand.

"That would be cool if you were actually hot."

Blaine frowned.

"Hey Finn, come on, we're the only friends that she's got!"

Finn grinned. "And that's cool..."

Rachel finished for him.

"... and that's totally awesome!"

This time they burst out into three part harmony.

"Yeah it's so cool, and it's totally awesome!  
We're sick of summer and this waiting around  
It's like we're sitting in the lost and found  
Don't take no foolery  
For anyone to see how...  
We gotta get back to McKinley  
We gotta get back to school  
We gotta get back to McKinley  
Where everything is super-cooooool!"

Everyone in the hallway was singing now.

"Back to nice girls and bitches, and magical glee  
To jocks and goths and to magical me!  
It's all that I love, and it's all that I need at McKinley, McKinley!

Blaine sung,

"- I think we're going back... " but he was interrupted by a slender, pale boy with the same color hair as Finn walk up and tug on Finn's backpack.

"Finn, you were supposed to show me where the glee room is!"

Blaine smiled and asked, "Who is this?"

Kurt smiled a thousand-watt smile and replied, "I'm-"

Finn interrupted. "This is my dumb, little step-brother Kurt. He's a freshman this year. Say hi to Blaine."

"Oh, hey Kurt, I'm Blaine."

"I know! I'm Kurt Hummel."

"Oh, Kurt's fine."

Rachel grimaced as three guys sauntered down the hallway.

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "Who are they?"

Rachel spoke up. "Oh, that's only Jeramiah Yates, the guy Blaine's been totally in love with since freshman year. But he won't say anything to him."

Kurt walked up to an African American guy and said kindly, "Hello, Jeramiah, I am Kurt Hummel."

The guy widened his eyes and responded, "Fool, I ain't Jeramiah."

Finn ran up to Kurt and said, "That's not Jeramiah, that's David Ritcher! Stupid brother!" He then hit Kurt upside the head.

An ugly guy with ugly hair stepped out from behind David and another guy and said, "It's okay, I'm Jeramiah, ya'all."

Blaine sighed and ran a hand through his unruly hair. "Man, he's hot."

"Yeah, too bad he goes out with Sam Evans." Finn spoke up.

"Who the hell is Sam Evans?"

Sam knocked them all over and sang loudly, "Jeramiah, I am so in love with you, from Bangkok to Kalamazoo, I am so in love with you!"

They ran off somewhere.

"Man, I hate that guy." Blaine muttered.

Suddenly, two large football jocks walked up to them and shoved Blaine. "We hate nerds!"

"And girls!"

Rachel sighed and said, "You guys are such babyish, childish jerks."

"Did someone say Jesse St. James?"

Jesse entered the hallway and said, "Oh, hello, Anderson. Maybe this year you'll hang with a higher caliber of performer."

Blaine glared and put his arms around Finn and Rachel. "No way, man, Finn and Rachel are my bestest friends in the whole wide world."

Jesse glared and glanced at Kurt. "Oh, don't tell me. Coiffed hair, designer clothes, and a perfect complexion. You must be a gay kid!"

Finn narrowed his eyes at him. "Hey, lay off, St. James. He may be a pain in the ass, but he's my pain in the ass."

"Fine. Have it your way."

Suddenly, Will Schuester motioned for them to go inside of the glee room. All of the glee kids filed in, and when they were seated, he began to sing.

"I welcome all of you to McKinley  
I welcome all of you to school  
And did you know that at McKinley  
We have a hidden swimming pool  
Welcome, welcome all to McKinley  
But first I'd like to go over a couple of rules."

"My name is Will Schuester, but you can call me Mr. Schue. And now, I would like to welcome the new student, Nave Barofsky? Huh, that's not fishy at all. Also, Sue Sylvester with the School Cup."

Sue walked out of the closet, holding a large plastic cup. No one asked what she was doing in there. No one wanted to know.

"Hello, excuses for students, today you will be chosen for a prestigious honor: the School Cup. There will be four members of the Glee club chosen, and you will have to sing three songs. The winner will recieve the School Cup, which is in my bathroom being used as a toilet paper holder.

"The first student is...Jesse St. James."

"HAH! Yes, I beat you, Anderson, I beat you, HAH!"

"Sit down, St. James, you little shit." Mr. Schue called out.

"The second...ah, Mr. Sam Evans."

Sam stood up. "Eh meh gawd, I won."

"The third...Mr. Jeramiah Yates."

"I don't FIND this very surprising at all."

"And the fourth...oh my. The very student to which I hold a notorious grudge is now in a competition where he shall face social emabarassment. Blaine Anderson!"


	2. Jeramiah's Song

**A/N: Some bright reviewer told me that it was A Very Potter Musical edited with the Glee characters. Huh...never would've thought. So thank you for enlightening me. :/**

**Anyway, here is the second installment of 'A Very Glee Musical'. (:**

Chapter Two: Jeramiah's Song

Blaine stood up and made a hand motion. Everyone cheered and clapped. He was on top of the world.

"Also, this year we will be having a Yule Ball."

Rachel flung her hand into the air and waved it franctically.

"Yes, Miss Berry?"

"Sir, it isn't Christmas."

"Oh well. Get over it."

Mr. Schue and Sue walked out of the choir room. Blaine pulled his guitar out of the closet and began to strum. Finn walked over with a large bag of potato chips and began to eat, who was followed by Rachel Kurt.

Kurt pointed at the guitar. "You play?"

"Yeah, I'm like totally awesome. And, hey, Kurt, I wrote this song for the guy I like and I want to run it by you. For now, I'm just gonna, I'm just gonna replace his name with yours, okay?"

Kurt nodded and grinned.

"You're tall, fun and alert  
You'd look great in a skirt  
Kurt?  
You're the Franken to my Furt,  
The Carole to my Burt,  
Kurt?  
Cuter than a guinea pig  
Gonna take you up to Winnipeg  
That's in Canada!  
Kurt, Kurt, Kurt-"

Blaine glanced down. "You know, your name doesn't work at all."

Kurt sat, open-mouthed, and responded, "That was amazing!"

"Do you think it could, you know, make someone fall in love with me?"

"Oh, Blaine...I think it already has."

"Good, 'cause it's for Jeramiah!"

Kurt felt his eyes brim up with tears and replied, "Yeah...yeah, he's handsome."

"Yeah, well, I've got to go get information about the first song. See ya, Kurt." He pulled Finn and Rachel out of the choir room.

Kurt slowly began to sing.

"The way his hair falls in his eyes  
Makes me wonder if he'll  
Ever see through my disguise  
And I'm under his spell."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's guitar and strummed a few simple chords.

"Everything is falling and I don't know where to land  
Everyone knows who he is, but they dont know who I am."

Nave Barofsky stood at the door, a large hoodie masking his face.

"Blaine, Blaine  
Why can't you see  
What you're doing to me?"

Kurt grimaced and finished his song.

"Ive seen you conquer social death  
And even when you're just standing there you take away my breath  
And maybe someday you'll hear my song  
And understand that all along  
There's something more that I'm trying to say  
When I say...

Blaine, Blaine, Blaine  
Why can't you see?  
What you're doing to me?"

Kurt put down the guitar and sighed. At least the Yule Ball was coming up. Maybe he'd go...with himself.

**A/N: Sorry it's short. Next chapter is the first song-off! (: Plus the introduction of the Yule Ball...**

**Review? (Be nice.)**


	3. The First Song

**A/N: I'm really bored. So here is a chapter. (:**

Chapter Three: The First Song

Nave Barofsky sighed and pulled off his hoodie. Super-glued to his back was his accomplice, Azimio. Nave sighed.

"Oh, Azimio, humiliating Anderson this year will be a pain in the ass. I mean, really. He's so...ugh."

Azimio grinned. "I know, Nave. Speaking of 'Nave' when are you going to start going by your real name?"

"Hey, Azimio?"

"Yes, my friend?"

"You need to shut up."

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

Azimio huffed and plopped down onto the ground, bringing Nave with him. The piano began to play. (Brad was always around).

"You won't sleep on your tummy..." Azimio started out.

"You won't sleep on your back..." Nave finished.

"We're quite a kooky couple you'll agree..." they both sang.

"We share some hands and fingers..."

"And yet the feeling lingers..."

"We're just about as different as anyone could be!" They both finished.

Nave rolled his eyes and sang loudly,

"You like plotting a garden and I like plotting to kill!"

Azimio let a far-off, dreamy look cross over his face.

"You think that you should rule the school,  
I think books are a thrill!  
Sipping tea by the fire's swell!"

Nave interjected,

"Pushing people in is fun as well.  
I like folding all my ties,"

Azmio sighed and grinned:

"And you have no friends, hey thats a surprise..."

"I guess its plain to see  
When you look at you and me  
We're different  
Different  
As can be!"

Nave stood, pulling Azimio up with him.

"You're a sissy, a twat a girl! I'm the darkest of jocks!"

"I'm the best painter here, and I look great in smocks!"

"My new team is about to unfold..."

"You got beat by a gay sixteen year old!"

"I'll humiliate him this time through and through!"

"Or you might just give him another tattoo..."

"You really must agree  
When you look at you and me  
We're different  
Different  
As can-"

Nave closed his hand into a fist and pumped the air.

"I'll rise again and I'll rule the school!  
But you must help me renew  
For when our plan succeeds..."

"Prevails!"

"Part of the school goes to you..."

"When I rule the school I'll plant flowers..."

"When I rule the world I'll have slushies!  
And footballs, and video games, a fleet of cars ,and gay kids, and cheerleaders, and all my hockey team!"

Azimio interrupted.

"And Jane Austen novels!"

"When we rule the school! Hahahaha!"

Azimio glanced down, confused. "So, are you going to start going by Dave now?"

* * *

Blaine stood in front of Mr. Schue as he passed out the music to Jesse, Sam, Jeramiah, and himself. Once Mr. Schue gave him his music, he crumpled into a ball and threw it at Santana.

''Watch it, Anderson!"

Blaine grinned and grabbed his guitar.

"Ok, first up is...Mr. Sam Evans."

"Well, wish me luck. I FIND this to be very exciting."

Blaine rolled his eyes at Sam's rendition of the popular song, Billionaire.

"Next...Mr. Jeramiah Yates."

"Well, I better go on stage, ya'all."

Jeramiah sang an awful version of the song Party in the USA. Blaine winced at the sound but admired his enthusiasm!

"Well...that was...disturbing...ok, next up, Jesse St. James!"

Jesse had chosen to sing a very strange version of Sexyback. Rachel almost died from shock. And not in a good way.

"Finally, Mr. Blaine Anderson!"

"Yeah! Go Blaine! WOO!" Finn screamed loudly.

Blaine grinned and grabbed his guitar and looked at Coach Beiste, who had somehow gotten into the room. No one asked why she was there. No one wanted to know.

"This song is for you, Coach Beiste!"

Coach Beiste growled. "No one sings to ME! I'm gonna kick your ASS!"

He widened his eyes and began to sing.

"Hey, Beiste...  
You don't gotta do this  
Let's re-evaluate our options  
Throw away our old presumptions  
Cause really  
You don't wanna go through this..."

Beiste lowered her angry gaze.

"I'm really not that special  
The Boy Who Kicked Karofsky's Ass is only flesh and bone  
The truth is in the end I'm pretty useless without friends  
In fact, I'm alone  
Just like now..."

Beiste let a few tears slip down her face.

"But, anyhow...  
I spend my time at school  
Trying to be this cool guy  
I never even asked for  
I don't know any math  
Still manage to pass  
But there's only so long that can last for  
I'm living off the glory  
Of some stupid teenager's story  
I had nothing to do with  
I just stood there and got lucky  
So level with me buddy  
I can't defeat thee  
So please, don't punch me  
All I can do...  
Is sing this song for you!"

Beiste was now full on sobbing.

"Lalalalala..."

The Glee club supplied back-up vocals.

"Rarararara..."

"Lalalalala Lalala...  
You never asked to be a coach  
I never even mean to boast  
We both just jumped on the band wagon  
But all we need is guitar jamming..."

Beiste nodded.

"Lalalalala..."

"Rarararara..."

"Lalalalala Lalala..."

The song finished and every burst into applause. Mr. Schue stood up. "The winner is Blaine Anderson!"

Rachel and Finn stood up and clapped loudly. Blaine grinned and glanced at Kurt, who was clapping the loudest.

* * *

Rachel, Finn, Blaine, and Kurt were all hanging out in third period when Rachel brought up the Yule Ball.

"So, are you guys gonna ask anybody?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, I'm hoping someone asks me."

Rachel nodded. "I'm sure. Well, no one will ask me. Except for maybe Jacob Ben Israel."

Finn jerked his head up and almost shouted, "No, no, no, NO. You will NOT go to the Yule Ball with Jacob Ben Israel!"

"Well, sorry, Finn, but it's not like anybody else is going to ask me!"

Finn turned his attention to Blaine. "Are you going to ask Jeramiah?"

"Of course. He's like, supermegafoxyawesomehot."

Kurt frowned. "Are you going to sing him that song?"

Blaine grinned. "I wasn't, but now I am! Great idea, Kurt!"

Kurt just sat there, open mouthed.

On the other side of the room, Jesse was sitting with Santana and Puck.

"Hey, Puck? Who do you think is the ugliest girl in school?"

"Oh, uh, Miss Pillsbury."

"Fair. What about you, Santana?"

"Linda the janitor."

Jesse furrowed his eyebrows. "Good one...do you want to know who I think the ugliest girl in school is? That Rachel Berry. If I had to rate her between one and ten, you know, with one being the ugliest and ten being quite pretty? I'd give her...an eight."

Santana raised her eyebrows.

"Maybe an eight-point-five. Definitely not over a nine-point-eight though. Because there is always room for improvement. Which is why I'm holding out for a ten. Because I am just worth it."

**Review?**


	4. The Yule Ball

**A/N: I kind of wanted to add in AVPS songs, too. So, I did. If you don't like it, let me know. Plus, this chapter is REALLY long.**

**Chapter Four: The Yule Ball**

Finn sat down at the crowded lunchroom and watched as Sue pulled a large bouquet of yellow daisies and a large bouquet of red roses.

"Today, you can pick up your Yule Ball bouquet and give it to someone special. Have fun." Sue said sarcastically.

Kurt walked up beside Finn with Blaine, who sat down next to Finn and began talking happily about football. An idea formed in his head and he made his way to Sue.

He grabbed the bouquet of yellow daisies and walked shyly toward Blaine. He held them out at arm's length and screamed loudly.

Blaine widened his eyes in shock and grinned. "Wow, thanks, Kurt! These are excactly what I need to serenade Jeremiah with!"

Kurt frowned and ignored the tears willing to spill from his eyes. "Blaine...Blaine...just forget it!" He stormed off, obviously crying, but Blaine was so lovestruck he didn't notice.

Jeremiah had just entered the room, flanked by Wes Grueson and David Ritcher. Blaine walked up to him proudly with his guitar and the bouquet. He shoved the bouquet in Jeremiah's hands and began to sing.

"You're tall, fun and alert  
You'd look great in a skirt  
Jeremiah  
You're the Franken to my Furt,  
The Carole to my Burt,  
Jeremiah  
Cuter than a guinea pig  
Gonna take you up to Winnipeg  
That's in Canada!  
Jeremiah, miah, miah!"

Blaine finished and looked expectantly at Jeremiah, who was biting his lip nervously.

Wes and David started laughing hysterically.

"Look, Blaine Anderson, I would love to go the Yule Ball, but I already said yes to that strapping young boy, Sam Evans? So, um, bye!"

Jeremiah shoved the bouquet back into Blaine's hands and pranced off with Wes and David. Blaine dejectedly dragged his guitar back to where Finn was sitting.

"How'd it go, buddy?" Finn asked.

Blaine frowned. "Awful. I hate Sam Evans. Why wouldn't Jeremiah want to go with me? I'm...I'm Blaine Freaking Anderson! But...I'm not so cool anymore."

Finn nodded and grinned.

"You're Blaine Freakin' Anderson!"

Blaine smiled.

"You don't understand  
You're a legend, man,  
To us all!  
Every son and daughter-"

The entire lunchroom shouted: "SAFE!"

"From that Karofsky dude,  
All because of you!  
You were small,  
But I wonder if you can recall..."

Finn stared thoughtfully into the air.

"Long story short,  
This guy, Karofsky  
Was super cruel..."

Blaine nodded and said, "Karofsky!"

The lunchroom said, "Shhh!"

"Tried to hurt you & your friends,  
And this is where it gets intensely cool...  
Even though you were a tiny little kid,  
You stood up to Karofsky to fight and defend  
This evil guy and it's story we enjoy to tell..."

Everyone joined into the infectious song.

"You're Blaine Freakin' Anderson!  
We don't prefer Sam, Puck, or Finn!"

Finn screamed, "Hey!"

"You're a whole lot hotter!  
With that sexy guitar,  
You're a superstar to us all!  
If we're in trouble we know who to call!"

Emma Pillsbury bounced up and pinced Blaine's cheek.

"You're Blaine Freakin' Anderson!  
I wouldn't wince at all,  
you're invincible to all harm!  
Like Betty Crocker-  
I wanna eat you up!  
No one'll beat you up With that charm!  
Remember, Blaine, kid,  
You're the Boss,  
You're the King,  
You're the Bomb!"

Blaine sighed and stood on the lunch table, lamenting about his sad past.

"But this is all so sad,  
I mean, my Mom and Dad  
Were killed, long ago..."

People backed him up with a: "Long ago they died!"

"...I wanna be psyched,  
but being unliked is all I know...  
I never thought I'd be a part of such a fate!"

Blaine glanced at Kurt, standing alone in a corner.

"An opportunity seven minutes late...  
I guess it's time for me step up to the plate And show 'em that I'm something great!  
I'm Blaine Freakin' Anderson!  
I'll do what I can If what you say I am is true!  
I can't be bothered By my awful past,  
I've found at last Something I can do,  
So it's time I knew Exactly who I am..."

Blaine stayed silent for a few seconds.

"I'm Blaine Freakin' Anderson!"

Schue walked up with a large megaphone. "Shut up!"

Blaine grinned and high-fived everyone around him. His mojo was back, and now he had to get ready for the dance.

* * *

Finn walked beside Rachel as she blabbered to Blaine about how much fun she was going to have that night at the Yule Ball. He held up a hand and said, "Rachel? How are you going to have fun if you don't have a date?"

Rachel widened her eyes. "How do you know I don't have a date?"

Finn rolled his eyes. "Probably because you are obnoxious and look like a night troll."

Rachel lowered her eyes to the ground and tried not to let the tears show. "If that's how people feel..." She ran to the Glee Club room. Blaine tried to follow her, but was stopped by Finn.

"Dude, I have no clue what is wrong with her, but it's probably a freaky girl thing. Let's not follow her."

Blaine nodded and agreed. "Yeah, you're probably right."

When Rachel reached the choir room, she broke down sobbing. She found the track on her iPod and began to play it, because it was the perfect song for the situation.

"All my dreams I'm chasing after,  
They don't need  
All this laughter..."

A group of cheerleaders passed by the door and laughed loudly. Rachel turned her head and sighed.

"I take a grain of salt,  
Stiff upper lip.  
It's not their fault I'm not as hip.  
Wake up kid, you know you're more than this..."

Rachel shook her head and began walking around the room.

"I'm the smartest person that I've ever met.  
So why do I allow myself to possibly forget?  
There's so much I know how to do, so much more than all of you.  
The only thing I wish I knew was how to make them see  
The girl that I can be..."

Rachel stared straight ahead, determination etched on her face.

"I am the coolest girl in the whole wide world  
I know it but can't show it at all  
I am sick and tired of low, not higher  
This is the place where I should belong  
It's about time I proved them wrong..."

She grinned triumphantly.

"Give me a shot to show what I've got!  
I'm a helluva whole lot more than this frizzy hair,  
These frumpy clothes I wear,  
though I rock 'em like nobody you've seen before!"

Rachel adjusted her skirt before jumping onto the piano.

"'Cause I am the coolest girl in the whole wide world I know it below it all.  
I amdone with losin', on with choosin'  
The coolest girl on the face of the planet,  
The coolest bitch on earth, goddammit!  
The coolest chick you've ever seen or heard!  
So you can try to bring me down,  
But sorry guys, I'm stickin' around!  
I've thought about it, and I've found  
That I am the coolest girl!  
... Yeah!"

Rachel finished and grabbed her iPod before waltzing out of the choir room. Feeling empowered, she promised herself that they would be blown away tonight at the Yule Ball.

* * *

Blaine stood in a black tux that showed off his muscle definition, beside Finn, in a ridiculous blue ruffled suit.

"Dude, what are wearing?"

Finn blushed and responded. "It was my dad's..."

Suddenly Jesse St. James pranced up to the two football players and announced loudly, "Where is that girl, Rachel Berry?"

Blaine glared. "Go away, St. James."

Finn rolled his eyes. "She's probably in Ms. Pillsbury's office, crying her eyes out. Why, St. James, have a crush?"

"Uh, uh, uh, uh , NO! No I don't have a, a crush! What about you, Hudson, do you have a crush?"

"Why, I oughta-"

Suddeny they were interrupted by a loud, obnoxious shout from Jeremiah, "Oh my Gawd, she looks gorgeous!"

Rachel walked through the doors wearing a babydoll style dark red dress, her hair was curled, and her lips were bright red. She didn't look frumpy, she looked amazing.

Finn and Jesse's jaws dropped.

"Here I am  
Face to face  
With a situation  
I never though I'd ever see  
It's strange, how a dress  
Can take a mess, and make her nothing less than,  
Beautiful to me..."

Finn sang loudly, staring out into space.

"Seems like my eyes have been transfigured  
Something deep inside has changed  
They've opened wide but hold that trigger  
This could mean..."

Finn looked worriedly at Rachel, his eyes wide.

"Danger! I'm falling in love  
Falling in love  
Falling in love  
I think I'm falling in love  
Falling in love  
Falling in love  
With Rachel Berry!"

Finn walked off to the other side of the room, leaving Jesse to contemplate his thoughts.

"What? What the hell is this?  
You expect me to sing about her? Don't care about her!  
It's just a little make-up, Jesse wake up!  
I've been mistaken..."

Jesse glanced at Rachel, then quickly looked away.

"She is the hottest girl I've ever seen!  
Now, because she's like a girl I've never seen  
Don't know why, I'd ever be so mean  
This could mean  
Danger! I'm falling in love  
Falling in love  
Falling in love  
I could be falling in love  
Falling in love  
Falling in love  
With Rachel Berry!"

Both males joined together in song, the two part harmony oblivous to onlookers.

"I wanna let her know..."

"I feel so queasy..." Jesse sang.

"But I can't let it show..." they both quietly sang.

"She'd laugh, poor and measly!"

"Come on, Finn!"

"Come on, Jesse!"

"Danger!  
I'm falling in love  
Falling in love  
Falling in love  
I think I'm falling in love  
Falling in love  
Falling in love  
With Rachel Berry  
With Rachel Berry  
With Rachel Berry  
Danger!"

They finished the song and Blaine, who was looking confusedly from either guy the whole time, began to clap.

"That was great!"

Rachel came over, her eyes alight with excitement.

"Hey guys!"

Finn scowled. "Hey, Rachel, you look great."

"Yeah, thanks. Anyway, I've just had the best time, dancing with everyone. And you know how I used to think looks weren't important? Well, now I think they are more important than anything else."

Finn glared. "How shallow, Rachel!"

"Finn, what is your problem?"

"God, why don't you just go dance with Jacob Ben Israel?"

Rachel huffed and stomped her foot. "Well, if you are going to be a jerk, maybe I will!"

She stormed off and began to dirty dance with Jacob Ben Israel. Finn, furious, stomped over, grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her over back towards him.

"Ow, ow, ow, OW! Finn, you are hurting me!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Go away from me, Finn!"

"No!"

Jesse gallantly stepped out from behind a column and said, "The lady said no, Hudson."

"God, St. James, go away!"

Rachel got out of Finn's grip and slapped both Jesse and Finn.

"I am sick of BOTH of you! I. HATE. YOU. BOTH!"

She ran out of the gym, where the dance was being held.

Just as Finn began ranting about how much he hated Rachel, Blaine noticed Kurt sitting all alone in the corner, wearing a black suit with a light blue tie. He looked amazing in it, and Blaine had to stop himself from drooling. How could he not have noticed before?

"Shh, shh, Finn. I've kind of...I've kind of noticed someone I haven't before..."

Finn raised his eyebrows. "Ahh, I'm going home."

Blaine made his way to where Kurt was sitting and sat across from him.

"Hey."

"Oh, hey Blaine Anderson."

"What's wrong, Kurt?"

"Oh, just...I came here thinking about how much fun I was going to have and how awesome it is. But, no one here really knows who I am, and I haven't really made any friends. I'm kind of alone."

"I know how you feel."

Kurt looked astounded. "No. No, no you don't. You're Blaine Anderson, the most popular guy in school."

"Well, back at my old school, I was kind of a loser. A douchebag. I was a douchebag. I sang weird Disney covers and was a part of the Harry Potter fan club, I mean, who does that? I'm like Jesse McCartney. I'm like Jesse McCartney's douche."

Kurt smiled at the silly metaphor when Dave Karofky walked into the gym, baseball bat and football gear in hand.

**Review?**


	5. Karofsky Is Going Down

**A/N: Sorry, I know it's been a while. I've been really busy. Here is chapter five!**

CHAPTER FIVE: There Will Always Be Guys Like Hudson...But Karofsky Is Still Going Down

Karofsky stood silently, watching as all hell broke loose. Blaine stood and snarled out a, "What are you doing here?"

He grinned and held up his football gear. "You. Me. Football match. Tomorrow. If you don't show, well, I know how much you like your little friends." Dave strode silently out of the gym.

Blaine gulped at glanced at Kurt's white face.

Mr. Schue stood up with a mega-phone and anounced: "Would all Glee club members please report to the glee room? And please, students, do not panic. I am sure everything is fine. No one will get humiliated by Karofsky." Some kids visibly relaxed, and others kept their scared demeanor.

Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, and Finn made their way to the glee room. Rachel's eyes were wide and she clutched scaredly to Finn's arm, to Jesse's dismay. When they arrived, everyone was seated and began to listen to Mr. Schue.

"Now, as you all know, Karofsky is back, and Blaine will have to battle him tomorrow on the football field. How are you feeling, Blaine?"

"Scared as shit."

"That's great! Now, what excactly is your strategy?"

"I...uh, don't excactly have one. I'm scared. I'm not that great of a football player. I don't even remember what I did in kindergarten to scare off Karofsky. I'm only sixteen and this is a lot of pressure."

Rachel stood slowly. "Mr. Schue? If I may?"

"Go ahead." Mr. Schuester said, rolling his eyes.

"Blaine. I want you to think about what McKinley means to you. Wait...what excactly _does_ McKinley mean to you?"

Blaine walked to the front of the room, his hands in his pockets. "It was my first home."

"Home,  
I've heard the word before,  
But it never meant much more  
Than just a thing I've never had."

Blaine looked directly into the eyes of his peers, trying to gain their undivided attention.

"A "place,"  
They say, "Hey, know your place!"  
But I've never had a place to even know,  
Or a face that I could go to  
If I needed someone there..."

He locked eyes with Finn, and Finn grinned widely and made the 'rock on' symbol with his hand. Blaine began to chuckle.

"I'm laughing  
It's hard to hide a smile  
My god, it's been a while  
Since I have had a reason to."

Rachel was still standing, and you could tell that she was really moved. Her eyes were brimming with tears and she mouthed the words, 'I love you." Blaine grabbed her hand and twirled her around once.

"To think  
It's been here all along  
Somewhere to belong,  
And a reason,  
A something-to-believe-in  
I've finally found it,  
A place where I'm wanted...  
This must be how it feels to have a home."

Blaine grinned as the Glee kids supplied some background 'oohs' and 'ahhs'.

"I used to dream about it  
But never schemed or counted  
On fantasies or wishes-  
It breaks a man to see what he misses."

Even Jesse was stongly moved, and a smile was present on his face, too.

"For so many nights I'd pray  
For a better life, a better day  
But I never thought that it'd come true  
It's finally here and I don't know what to do  
And I'm trying not to cry  
This must be how it feels  
To have a home."

Blaine closed his eyes, looking towards the sky, and sang with everything in him.

"I've finally made it  
I've hoped and I've waited  
And for the first time in my life, I don't feel so alone  
My heart starts to heal  
To know this is real  
This is how it must feel  
To have a home!"

He finished, and everyone clapped. Blaine grinned, and Finn and Rachel hugged him. He knew what he had to do. But before he could say anything, Finn raised his hand. "Uh, can I tell Puck and Jesse something? In private?"

Everyone looked confusedly to the tall teen, but Mr. Schue nodded. "Sure, whatever."

Puck, Jesse, and Finn walked out into the hallway. Finn worriedly turned to face the two males.

"Guys. I really like Rachel and I think I have a good shot with her. Can you do me a favor and promise you won't go after her?"

Jesse's eyes widened. "I wouldn't do that even if you didn't want her. The girl repulses me. Why, I wouldn't even do that if we were the last two people on the Earth, and she looked absolutely stunning in her ballgown and everytime I looked at her I got butterflies in my tummy-"

"St. James, shut up!" Puck burst out. "And yeah, Finn, we promise."

Finn relaxed and grinned. "Oh, that's good. Well, thanks you guys."

When he entered the choir room, Puck's face fell. Jesse looked towards the larger male.

"Wait. You're really upset about this? I mean, you really like her?"

"Yeah."

"I guess he's..." Jesse's face contorted with anger. "A douchebag!"

"There are so many douchebags in the world." Puck sang softly.

"Yes, so many douchebags get the girls  
Who deserve more than absolutely anything  
Than any charm or good looks could ever bring  
But men like that, they have her on a string,  
And they don't care."

Jesse nodded. Puck continued to pour his feelings out into song.

"For there will always be guys like Hudson  
To realize tears in your eyes because he got her  
She'll never ever know how much you'd have brought her..."

Puck looked sadly down toward the floor.

"If you'd only done  
Something more for the one,  
Back when you were young..."

Memories invaded Puck's mind. He remembered one summer afternoon, when he and Rachel were little, sitting outside of temple.

_"Hey, Rachel."_

_Little Rachel smiled, her two top teeth missing. "Hello, Noah. How are you today?"_

_Puck grinned and streched lazily. "I'm bored. Temple is boring."_

_Rachel felt her jaw drop in shock. "No, it is not! I happen to like temple."_

_"Well, you're weird."_

_"No, I'm not, Noah, stop being mean." Rachel quivered. "Besides, I have two dads who can beat you up."_

_Puck glared at the little girl. How was it fair that she had two dads and he had none?_

_"You're just a loser. Go away."_

_Rachel stomped her foot and began to cry. "Why do you have to be so mean?" She ran to her dads._

_Puck frowned, wondering if he had made a mistake._

Puck came back to the present, and Jesse began to sing.

"So many assholes in this place.  
So many assholes in my face!  
Why can't they leave me alone-  
To love princesses, maids, and queens?  
They wouldn't ever be in between..."

Puck and Jesse harmonized.

"We'd treat them nice and never be mean.  
And we would care...  
But there will always be guys like Hudson.  
Who'll quench the flame like it's a game with drops of water  
He'll never think her perfect as we thought her..."

Puck looked down as Jesse sang quietly.

"... But now you're alone,  
Left to pout and moan,  
'Cause you were totally pwnd."

Puck glared. "That didn't make me feel better."

Jesse grinned. "I know. I just wanted to say it."

* * *

Sue Sylvester liked ruining people's lives. Which is why she had to break this news to Blaine Anderson.

"Look, Blaine, I am very well aware of how humiliating it would be if you couldn't play against Karofsky. But I have some bad news." Sue snorted. "Principal Figgins has banned you from ever playing football again. He says it is for public safety and health, but I just think it's because you are the best player on this earth and he's jealous. Nevertheless, you cannot play today. I'm sorry."

Blaine stood angrily. "What? This is crazy!"

"That's absurd!"

"You're absurd!"

"That's absurd!" Sue stood. "My-I mean, his-word is final!"

Blaine ran out of the office in a rage to the Glee room. He found Finn and told him the news.

"What? Blaine, this is not totally awesome!"

"I know! What am I going to do? I have to fight Karofsky. You know what? I'm gonna go home."

Finn's eyes widened. "What? Man, you can't!"

Kurt and Rachel, seeing the drama unfolding, walked over.

"Blaine, you can't. You have to beat Karofsky." Kurt said in a small voice.

"Look, shut up, Kurt! It's over! Karofsky has won!" Blaine stormed out of the Glee room. The rest of the club looked at Finn in shock. Finn grimaced and faced the Glee club.

Mr. Schue spoke up. "You guys have to battle Karofsky. Blaine may not believe now, but he will."

Finn looked everyone in the eyes. "Well, it looks like we're just gonna have to fight. And we are gonna fight so hard... that we're gonna win."

Everyone cheered.

"He thinks that we're finished  
He thinks that we're done  
He thinks that it's over  
His battle is won, HA!"

Rachel nodded and looked at Finn, who continued singing.

"He thinks that we're finished  
But we aren't through  
Stop and think my friends,  
What would Blaine do for you?"

Rachel stood and thought for a minute, then sang:

"Blaine never gave up the fight  
Blaine stood up for what is right  
Well, now it's our turn!"

They joined together.

"Our turn  
Make a joyful sound  
Karofsky is going down!  
We must unite so we can fight  
Turn the battle around  
Time's running out  
It's time to shout  
Karofsky is going down!"

Rachel looked at Finn with admiration written all over her face.

"Can't you feel the fire burning?  
Now it's time to be a man  
A great, big, muscley  
Super big, super hot man!"

Finn and the Glee club went: "Ah, aaaaaaaaah!" Everyone joined in the battle song.

"We won't be pushed around anymore  
We'll be a force you cannot ignore  
We'll be an army for Anderson!  
For Anderson!  
We must unite so we can fight  
Turn the battle around  
Time's running out  
It's time to shout  
Karofsky is going down  
We must unite so we can fight  
Turn the battle around  
Time's running out  
It's time to shout  
Karofsky is-"

Everyone stopped and just the girls sang, "Going-"

The guys sang a few lines together.

"We must unite So we can fight!"

Everyone screamed the final line.

"Karofsky is going down!"

Finn glanced at the clock. "I have to go get Blaine!"

* * *

Kurt had beaten Finn to it, though. He knew exactly where the curly-haired teen would be. In the auditorium, Blaine sat, alone.

"Hey."

"Oh, hey Kurt. Figured you'd be with the Glee club mourning our loss."

"The game hasn't even started yet. How do you know that we've lost?"

"I just know, Kurt."

Kurt went and sat in the back row with Blaine. "What's really wrong?"

Blaine sighed, and it all spilled out. "I know I'm supposed to be this big hero, but I can't help but feel like I'm all alone. Like no one can do this but me."

Kurt opened his mouth and sang,

"I've been alone  
Surrounded by darkness  
And I've seen how heartless  
The world can be."

Blaine angled his body away from Kurt.

"And I've seen you crying  
You felt like it's hopeless  
I'll always do my best  
To make you see."

Kurt stood and faced Blaine.

"Cause baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from loving you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through."

Blaine smiled at the word 'love' and watched in amazment as Kurt sang.

"Now I know it ain't easy..."

Blaine sang back, "No, it ain't easy..."

"But it ain't hard trying!"

Blaine argued, "It's so hard trying..."

"Everytime I see you smiling  
And I feel you so close to me  
Tell me."

Blaine and Kurt faced each other and sand out at full force.

"That baby you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from loving you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through!"

Blaine walked off a few steps.

"Now I still have trouble  
I trip and stumble  
Trying to make sense of things sometimes  
I look for reasons  
But I dont need 'em!"

Blaine turned to look into Kurt's beautiful glasz eyes.

"All I need is to look in your eyes  
And I realize!"

Finn rushed into the auditorium and screamed, "Hey Blaine!" Rachel followed him.

Blaine grinned. "You guys came back!"

All four of them joined the song.

"Baby you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from loving you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through!"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand in his own and sang,

"Cause it don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through..."

Finn grinned. "Ready to face Karofsky?"

Blaine smirked. "Somebody's gonna lose. And it ain't gonna be us."

**A/N: Not many chapters left. Maybe one or two. ): Makes me sad, but oh well. I gave you a hint to one of the songs in the next chapter. Also, can anyone tell me what the last song in AVPM is? It escapes my mind. (: Or I could use Days of Summer from AVPS. Haven't decided.**

**Review?**


	6. Days of Summer

**Here it is! The finale to 'A Very Glee Musical'! This has been an amazing story ****to write. It's the first story that I've actually finished and am proud of. (: Enjoy!**

CHAPTER SIX: Days Of Summer

Blaine changed into his football gear, making sure he was streched and ready. But before he

could go out onto the field, all of the guys entered the locker room in their jerseys. Standing

outside of the locker room was Rachel, because, well, she was kind of a girl.

Finn grinned at Blaine. "You ready?"

Blaine said, "Yes!" as soon as Sam whined, "No!"

Finn glared at the blonde. "What?" Sam looked at the ground, obviously embarassed.

"I don't want to play."

Blaine stood agape. "How could you not want to play this football game? It's one that affects everyone!"

Sam shrugged. Blaine stared stonily at him, then the curly-haired male grinned and began to sing.

"My mind is racing, but my heart, it beats faster  
I'm in control, commander and master  
Lady Fate, creating disaster-  
but she ain't the boss of me!"

Kurt smiled (hey, he was a guy! He was allowed in the guy's locker room) and knew that

Blaine would convince Sam to play with the brilliant song.

"A head-on collision with a catastrophic setback  
Makes you either wanna get lost, or get back.  
I choose the latter; let's not forget that  
We hold the cards this time,  
So there's no need to bitch or whine!"

That line was sung pointedly at Sam, who blushed madly.

"There's no way  
I'm gonna take another option,  
No way I am gonna settle with a loss!  
No way I'm gonna sit around and watch,  
There's no, no way..."

Blaine motioned for Rachel to enter the crowded boy's locker room. She, ignoring the rules for once, ran in there.

"There's no way  
You're gonna find me in the background,  
No damn way you gonna see me satisfied!  
No way they're ever gonna make me back down,  
No, no way...  
There's no way!"

Kurt picked up the high part and began to sing.

"Home field advantage,  
The upper hand is ours,  
So the game is on!"

Finn and Rachel decided to join in, too.

"The clock ticks,  
But we've got our tricks  
To fuss with and fix what's wrong!"

Blaine kicked back in.

"Let's wake up and go, guys,  
Take out the bad guys,  
Break out your mad eyes-"

The locker room laughed at the Toy Story reference, and Finn, Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine continued to sing.

"Yeah!  
We'll take it on together,  
We're stronger and we're better  
And if there's a problem-"

"Ha!" Blaine cut in.

"-Whatever!  
There's no way  
We're gonna leave it up to chance,  
There's no damn way we're gonna go without a fight!  
No way you gonna see us on on our ass,  
There's no, no way..."

By now, the entire locker room was supplying back-up vocals and additional dance moves.

"There's no way  
We're gonna settle with sorrow,  
Leave right now if you think this ain't real!  
Today, not waitin' for tomorrow!  
No, no way there's no way,  
No, no way there's no way,  
No, no way there's no way,  
There's no way!"

The song finished and you could tell that everyone was jazzed. Rachel grabbed the front of Finn's football helmet and screamed, "Let's go kick some ass!"

* * *

Karofsky stood alone in the visitor's locker room, waiting for his team to arrive. And that's when he realized he was playing football for the first time in a long, long time. He sang quietly,

"When I was a boy  
An orphan boy  
I'd love to play football  
I'd see a play, it'd make my day  
I was better than them all."

Dave looked at the locker in front of him, deep in thought.

"The other boys would laugh and jeer  
But I'd catch 'em watching in awe  
Cause when I'd start to play, they'd get carried away.  
And oh, how much they saw!"

Karofsky made sure no one was looking before he began to dance.

"I'd take my foot  
My little foot  
And with that foot  
Oh, how I'd start to run  
I'd take two feet  
Two tiny feet  
Hey look! Thats neat!  
It's coming true  
I finally get to play again! Wahoo!"

Karofsky jumped up onto a bench.

"To play again  
I've been waiting all these years  
To play again  
Now, at once, a chance appears  
To hear that beat, so on your feet  
It's time to play again!"

Azimio entered the locker room, and to Karofsky's delight, began to sing and dance with him. They both began to sing.

"To play again!  
I've been waiting all these years  
To play again  
Now at once a chance appears  
It's lovely swaying, and the other team is playing  
So come on! Lets play again!"

When the entire team entered the locker room, Karofsky screamed, "Everybody!" The football jocks looked confused before starting to sing.

"I take my foot?"

"You take your foot" Karofsky instructed.

"My little foot!"

"Take that little foot!"

"And oh my foot!"

"Lemme hear it now!"

"Look how it starts to run!"

One player in the back screamed, "Oh, Dave is back!"

"Hello school!" Karofsky shouted

"For the attack!"

"I'm gonna getcha!"

"He'll take over the world, it's true  
But first there's something he's gotta do!"

Azimio stood silently and sang loudly,

"He'll play again!  
He's been waiting all these years  
To play again  
Now at once a chance appears!"

Karofsky agreed and said, "Everybody make way for a pas de bourre!" Soon, the entire team was chanting/singing:

"It's time to play  
It's time to play  
Its time to play again!"

* * *

Once on the field (after having dicussed the strategy, of course) the McKinley High football team was ready for action. And soon their plan would begin. As soon as the teams were assembled, Blaine began to sing loudly,

"Somebody's gonna lose  
And it ain't gonna be us!  
Somebody's gonna lose  
And it ain't gonna be us!"

And that's when Finn began to sing,

"We're gonna kick your ass!  
We're gonna kick you ass!  
We're gonna kick your ass!  
We're gonna ick your ass!"

The effect was quite nice, as Karofsky was so distracted throughout the game that his team lost.

* * *

In the after party in the Glee room, all everyone could talk about was Finn's winning touchdown and Blaine's winning pass. Rachel stood proudly beside Finn, and to his happiness, would only talk to him, and was jealous when Brittany Peirce was suddenly all over him.

Blaine stood quietly on the sidelines, watching people talk to him. He had won the game, and Karofsky wasn't coming back. The feeling was incredible.

Kurt walked over and plopped himself in the chair beside Blaine. "Hey, there."

"Oh, hey, Kurt."

Kurt gushed about the amazing party. "Oh, just everything is so great. You know, I think that Wes might be into me."

Blaine jerked his head up so fast he almost broke it. "What?"

Kurt laughed a soft and tinkly laugh. "Just kidding. I wanted to see how'd you react. And I have to say, it was pretty funny."

The shorter boy grinned. "Yeah, ha ha, very funny. But look, I know summer is coming up and all, but would you like to hang out sometime?"

"Like a date?" Kurt asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah." Blaine blushed.

"I'd love that. Want a Red Vine?" Kurt pulled them out of his back pocket.

Blaine looked him straight in the eye and said, "Marry me."

This time it was Kurt who blushed and replied, "Let's try to get through the first date first."

Blaine smiled and grabbed Kurt's hand. Their hands fit perfectly, like a puzzle piece. The two boys walked over to Finn and Rachel.

Finn greeted Blaine with a huge bear hug. "How ya doing?"

"Not bad, considering I just defeated the worst bully of all time."

"Good. And hey, here's your guitar. Think you could play something for us?"

Blaine nodded and began to strum. Finn started to sing.

"We got these days of summer to,  
remind us of each other!"

Rachel jumped in, catching on quickly.

"The time we have to spend apart,  
Will keep us in each others hearts!"

Blaine smiled and began to sing.

"I'm hoping that the good old days  
are something that I will dream about at night."

Finally, Kurt joined in. His smile was large as he sang the words.

"Don't matter if it's soon or later,  
I know that it's gonna be alright!"

All four teens sang together, the harmonies blending and the voices sounding great.

"I don't wanna see you go,  
But it's not forever,  
Not forever!  
Even if it was you know,  
That I would never let it get me down!  
You're the part of me,  
That makes me better,  
Wherever I go!  
So I will try,  
Not to cry,  
No one needs to say goodbye!"

Blaine stopped singing and stood. He spoke proudly and with confidence.

"This year was a whirlwind. And when I thought about the it, I never thought it'd be like this. I made great new friends-" Puck and Jesse high-fived, "-made some new enemies-" Sue scowled from the corner, "-and even love." At this Kurt blushed and looked at his feet. Blaine continued on with a smile. "I didn't know what I would go through when I stepped through the doors. But that's okay. Because that is what McKinely is about: making mistakes, learning from them, and having fun doing it. So would I go back? Yeah. I definitely would."

Finn, Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine all joined back in to sing.

"I don't wanna see you go,  
But it's not forever,  
Not forever!  
Even if it was you know,  
That I would never let it get me down!  
You're the part of me,  
That makes me better,  
Wherever I go!  
So I will try,  
Not to cry,  
No one needs to say goodbye..."

Suddenly the song's tempo sped up a bit and they all sang,

"...to nice girls, and bitches, and to magical glee  
To jocks and to goths, and to magical me  
It's all that I love, and it's all that I need  
At McKinely, McKinely!"

Mr. Schue called out playfully, "What was that?"

"McKinley, McKinley!"

"I still can't hear you, kids!"

"McKinley, McKinley!"

Everyone sat, but Blaine remained standing. He said loudly,

"Man, I'm glad I went back."

**A/N: This has been amazing, and I want to thank you all. (:**

**Should I do a sequel? And if so what musical/movie/TV show should I combine it with?**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
